


Litost.

by Holly_Hampshire



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Androids, Anxiety, DBH, Eventual Romance, F/M, Family, Fluff and Angst, Possible Character Death, References to Drugs, Revolution, Robots, Romance, What does it mean to be 'human', philosophical
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 08:44:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17040539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holly_Hampshire/pseuds/Holly_Hampshire
Summary: This story follows the canon plot of Detroit: Become Human, aside from the little bits that I add that are from my OC's perspective. This story respectively follows Celeste on how she came to be the android she is today and the people who helped her to get there.





	Litost.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello !  
> This is my first ever story, so please, PLEASE let me know what you think of it ! I've had the motive of writing this story since the first time I played the game but because of college, I never got around to doing so. If you feel that I aren't getting a canon character's personality right, tell me and I'll try my hardest to edit and improve on my next chapter <3
> 
> This first chapter is going to mainly focus on the beginnings of my character Celeste, so I'm sorry if that disappoints you. I promise to get better !

L O A D I N G . . .  
C Y B E R L I F E INC.

DATE: 3RD SEPTEMBER, 2028.  
MODEL MA140  
SERIAL#: 375 870 191  
BIOS 7.4 REVISION 0382  
REBOOT . . . 

LOADING OS . . .  
SYSTEM INITIALISATION . . .  
CHECKING BIOCOMPONENTS . . . OK.  
INITIALISING BIOSENSORS . . . OK.  
INITIALISING AI ENGINE . . . OK.

MEMORY STATUS . . .  
ALL SYSTEMS OK.

READY

 

 

 

 

The MA140 model blinked, taking in its surroundings as its audio processor began to do its job. Its blue optical units locked onto a brown pair belonging to a male within the age range of late teens to early twenties. Running a scan of his person, it identified that he was in fact precisely nineteen years old and went by the name of Michael Adams, son of the famous writer Owen Adams. One known criminal record: possession of a class B drug. The man gave the MA140 model one look-over before stepping closer to scroll through its security details and safety procedures. The android’s gaze continued to survey the other occupants of the shop.

A girl strode over and stealthily locked arms with Michael, a smile so sincere adorning her face that the MA140 couldn’t help but analyse her being as well. The lady was named Sofia Fowler, aged only sixteen years old with no current criminal record. The android also noted that her father is a well-respected member of the Detroit City Police Department. The two looked cosy as they both greeted each other simply before staring at the model before them. Whereas the grin prevailed on the woman’s features, the man appeared nothing short of conflicted.  
“Are you sure your dad will appreciate this?”

Sofia tilted her head, eyes taking in every detail from the way the MA140’s outfit looked to the way its hair was carefully placed behind its ear.

“What do you mean?” her voice was soft and unperturbed.

“What I mean is,” Michael paused and licked his lips “Why spend all of this money on something he might hate? You know how he is with these things.”

Sofia nodded her head softly, acknowledging his argument to be a fair point. Despite this, she reached out to grab at the android’s hand carefully. Michael scoffed at her actions, choosing to run a hand lousily through his hair, knowing that his argument won’t change her decision on buying the android in the slightest. The synthetic skin that covered the MA140 model turned white upon contact causing Sofia’s mouth to agape slightly in awe. The android’s optical units darted towards the opening and searched the internet for something to help it understand what the client was experiencing.

 

awe  
/ɔː/  
noun  
noun: awe  
1\. a feeling of reverential respect mixed with fear or wonder.

 

The android tilted its head in newly found intellect, finding her reaction to its capabilities to be rather interesting.

“I’ll take it,” she whispered, and had MA140 not been blessed with enhanced hearing it may not have even heard her speak. With a disappointed sigh, Michael nodded and drifted off into the abyss of bodies in search of an employee who could confirm their payment.

The young sixteen-year-old interlocked fingers with the android in front of her, a dreamy smile coaxing MA140 into a state of ease.

“Do you have a name?” she asked, rubbing her thumb over the white metal of the android’s palm.

“I am a model MA140 android, serial-”

“Yeah I can see that on the database beside you,” she cut the android off with a gentle laugh and a shake of the head “Gosh, you’re so cool! My friend Stacey has a robot just like you named Stefan – he doesn’t say much but I think that’s because he was pre-owned by someone else. Stacey got him cheaper because he had a damaged vocal component or something, but because of it being an older model they couldn’t fix him completely. You should hear him talk, it’s the best thing ever!”

The model MA140 blinked twice before collecting its thoughts, the LED on the side of its head flashing a bright yellow and then a calming blue.

Sofia’s smile dropped almost instantaneously at the android’s lack of answer, making the android believe that it did something wrong, yet no sooner had it left was it back on her face in a teasing manner.

“You don’t talk much, huh? It’s okay, I won’t shout at you.” She said sincerely but received no reply from the MA140. Sofia sighed in defeat, reaching a hand up to gently caress one side of the android’s cheeks only to slowly move it towards its lower lip. The android’s eyes were focused on the girl’s brown pair as her thumb carefully rubbed against the MA140’s synthetic skin.

“You know if it weren’t for the flashy thing on the side of your head, I’d pass you off as a regular human being,” Sofia’s eyes drifted to the shaped curve of the android’s brow and then to the neatness of its hairline “but that can’t be right, can it? You’re too beautiful. Too perfect. I suppose that’s the main giveaway, isn’t it? I think that’s why everyone hates you, really.” The android tilted its head in a questioning manner to which it was met with Sofia mimicking its action.

After some time alone with each other, a man not much taller than Michael came forward with a small card reader in hand. His LED shone blue. Michael, who had apparently been hidden by the sales android’s build, raised his hands into the air before letting them drop by his sides.  
“He was the only one available that I could find. Fuckin’ androids …” he trailed off, and yet the male android didn’t seem to care about his verbal abuse.

“Hello ma’am! I was informed that you were interested in purchasing this specialised android, but I’m afraid that your person does not meet our age requirements to do so.” By this point Sofia had already dropped MA140’s hand and looked to the sales android with a crestfallen look.  
“What? No, please!” she begged, looking desperately between the android and her lover.

The male android’s LED flared yellow for a moment, showing that he was processing her request “I’m sorry, your imploring goes against my orders. I cannot grant you access to this model.”

As it turned to leave the couple without satisfaction, Michael reached out to grab the credit card from Sofia’s grasp and promptly placed a hand upon the retreating android’s shoulder before he could completely disappear into the crowd. The android turned back to face him, a smile plastered onto his face.

“Hello sir, how may I be of assistance today?” his automated response resonated amongst the space they occupied.

“I’m nineteen, check your files or whatever it is that you do in that plastic brain of yours. I want to buy that android there, yeah? We’re not leaving until we get it.” Michael’s voice was stern as he spoke with eyes alight with a threatening gleam. His antics did not scare the android in the slightest and yet he held up the façade long after the card had been swiped. Perhaps he was the one who was truly scared? Humans are such a complicated species.

The android nodded its head, looking to both of its clients “Transaction complete. I understand that you will be wanting to take it home immediately, sir?” it asked and Michael nodded. The android gestured over to the female android they had been looking at earlier.  
“Do you have a name ready, miss?” it questioned once more.

“I do, actually,” Sofia perked up, walking briefly to stand in front of the female android who had immediately caught her interest.

The male android grinned wider before calling out the opposite android’s model “MA140, register your name.” at the sound of its command, its optical units refocused on Sofia, who was slowly reaching out to hold the animatronic’s hand once again.  
“Celeste.”

A small smile tugged at the corners of the android’s lips.

 

“My name is Celeste.”

 

-●-●-●-

 

Aside from the music blaring out from the car radio and the occasional conversation between Michael and Sofia, the trip home was silent. Celeste, as she had been newly named, was content with simply watching as the cars and buildings passed them by. The android noted that there weren’t many trees in Detroit – or at least, in the area she currently occupied. There was a strong sense of melancholia surrounding these parts and the dreary looks she caught from passing humans did nothing to prove her statement wrong. Dark clouds slowly began to thicken and the sky was quick to turn a boring grey. Celeste brought a hand up to the car window and drew a perfect circle, all the while her sensors on her fingertips collected facts on the current weather.

 

DETROIT, MI, USA  
88°F  
PRECIPITATION: 50%  
HUMIDITY: 60%  
WIND: 11 mph

CHANCE OF THUNDERSTORMS

 

Pulling her finger away from the glass, she slowly returned into a neutral sitting position and began to stare directly in front of her. Both Michael and Sofia were seated before her, talking about irrelevant things that didn’t concern her. The mentioning of what would happen once she comes home to Sofia’s father popped up two or three times but was dropped when the air surrounding the two became too tense to breathe. The car suddenly turned a corner and Celeste managed to document the different types of fast food restaurants that were nearby. According to the reviews on social media, it would not be wise to suggest ordering a takeaway to her owners.

The car soon came to a halt. Michael and Sofia made their way out of their vehicle and towards the small building belonging to the Fowler household. The small building was brick-built and showed no sign of warmth or tenderness. In fact, it appeared cold and lacked the intrigue some other houses might have given. The lawn had long since faded into a dreary green colour and instead flattened itself out against the cold earth it sprouted from. Celeste made a quick list of things she would have to order in case her owner requested a clean-up. 

Looking down, Celeste had her hand hover over the handle of the car door for a split second before grasping it and pulling it towards her. The concrete beneath her feet was hard as she closed the door behind her before proceeding to search for her owner’s form. Once she found it, a smile forced its way onto her porcelain cheeks and she began her journey into the house she would now call a home.

“Dad, I’m home!”

“I’m in the kitchen, Scoob,”

“Daaaaaad!”

The soft sound of jazz filtered through her audio processors. It was a soothing sound to listen to – or it would be, if Celeste were a human. She took note of the cleanliness of the house; nothing too dirty, an empty pizza package left on the armrest of the settee and an empty case of Budweiser below it. The settee itself would need a thorough wash down to get rid of the dark stains that littered various spots which would take at the very least an hour – there was no telling of how long they had been there and how deep they had seeped into the fabric. The most likely case scenario would be that Mr. Fowler would have to order a new one, unless he was content with the settee as it currently is.

“What the fuck is that thing doing here?” at the sound of distress, Celeste’s head turned upwards to lock gazes with nonother than the very owner of the house. His eyes, as dark as they were, were filled with a burning hatred towards her figure causing Celeste to tilt her head in mild confusion “Is there something the matter, Mr. Fowler?” The rotund man took a couple steps forward with his finger pointed at the android’s chest “You-” and then his attention landed on something behind her, an even colder appearance took form. Celeste took a step back and turned her head to look at the figure whom stole the heat of his aggression. It was Michael.

Jeffrey began to move again “I should have known. I should have known it was you!” his footing became more paced as Michael rose his hands up in a defensive manner. Jeffrey grabbed a firm hold of Michael’s collar and brought him closer to his face while Sofia was desperately tugging at his sleeve in an attempt to hold him back.

“No dad! It’s not his fault! I wanted to buy her, Michael just helped!”

“Stay out of this Sofia!” with a sudden jerk of his arm, Sofia unwillingly let go and watched helplessly as the scene played out before her. Celeste stood still with hands clasped behind her back, waiting for an order.

After a few more seconds of struggling, Jeffrey finally let go of Michael’s collar and pushed him roughly towards the door. Michael, who’s outfit was now scruffy and demeanour had changed from laidback to wary, glared at his offender “What the fuck, man? You’re crazy!” he all but shouted, slowly edging towards the door. Jeffrey stood, face glazed over and frame straight as he spoke back “Stay away from my daughter, you hear? She might think she loves you, but she doesn’t. How could she? You’re a fucking drug dealer!”

“Fuck you!”

Michael promptly opened the door and stormed across the lawn towards his vehicle, all the while sputtering curse words aimed at one person in particular. Sofia gasped at the scene, grabbed her coat and made her attempt at reaching her boyfriend before he took off in a frenzied hurry. Jeffrey grabbed a hold of her arm before she could get very far. “Where do you think you’re going?” instead of replying, Sofia simply yanked her arm from his grasp and fled the house. Jeffrey shook his head, hands curling up into two fists before releasing and storming off into the kitchen.

Celeste stood for a moment or two longer, pondering where she should go to next. Should she follow the younger girl and make sure that no harm comes her way or should she follow Jeffrey Fowler, who could be heard thrashing about in the next room?

NEW OBJECTIVE: FOLLOW JEFFREY FOWLER.

 

Turning her head to the direction of where the sound was emanating from, her feet began to move on their own. Walking around the corner, her eyes cast downwards.

\- EMPTY BEER CANS ON FLOOR.  
\- BEER SPILLAGE ON FLOOR.  
\- SLIP HAZARD.

 

Looking around again, she found a rubbish bin and a mop. Without direction, she bent down and carefully picked up the mess that Jeffrey had made in his spur of the moment anger. She moved over to the bin and dropped them in and swiftly picked up the mop from its place beside the counter and began mopping. Jeffrey glanced over his shoulder to watch the android clean up with a hard stare much like that of a hawk.

It wasn’t that Jeffrey hated them per sé – he honestly had no reason to. He knew that one day something like this would happen, he just never thought that he would be one to own one. Well, he doesn’t. Won’t, even. Why did Sofia get this … thing? She’s never in the house so it couldn’t be for company. Perhaps she got it for him? He huffed, grabbed another beer bottle and moved around the robot and towards the television in the living room. He didn’t need a damn machine – he was perfectly capable without one!

The sound of a door opening and slamming startled him out of his defiant thoughts and urged him to look for the cause of the sudden ruckus.  
“Sofia?” there was no reply. He tried again “Sofia, is that you?” the said person threw her coat over the coat hanger and gloomily walked into his vicinity, leaning against the archway with a permanent frown etched into her lips. Jeffrey’s expression remained stone cold as he looked her up and down. Why was she wet? He turned his head to the nearest window to acknowledge the fact that it had begun to rain.

“…”

“Why are you such an arsehole to him? He’s done nothing wrong,” Sofia’s tone was soft and broken, indicating that she had been crying. A hint of guilt flashed in the middle-aged detective’s eyes before he retreated into his stern exterior once more.

“He’s a bad man, Sofia. You just can’t see it yet,”

“He’s been nothing but good to me, you just refuse to see it!”

“He’s a bleeding drug dealer! How good can he possibly be? I must have dealt with his case over ten times now and he’s only – what? – eighteen?”

“Nineteen,”

“Oh well that makes it okay then, doesn’t it?”

A rough silence fills the air as Celeste walks in with an unmoving smile and hands behind her back. Jeffrey paused to look at the android before shaking his head angrily and gesturing to it.

“What’re you planning on doing with that?”

“It was for you, jackass,”

“Hey, quit your swearing! What have I told you?”

“Celeste, follow me,”

“Where are you going? We haven’t finished,”

Sofia simply ignored him, choosing to gently grasp the android’s hand and lead her up the staircase and towards her bedroom. “Sofia!” She closed the door.

Sofia immediately dove onto her bed and briskly brought it to her face before screaming into it loudly. Celeste, with hands still folded, walked to the wall nearest the door and began to scan her surroundings. Clothes littered the floor in which she stood and multiple study books laid scattered around the edge of her bed. The covers of her bed were strewn over the side closest to the windowsill – not that Sofia seemed to mind as the pillow soaked up her reforming tears. Tears. Celeste focused on the smaller girl’s figure. Dirt particles were found on both her shirt and trousers, though no signs show of any traces on her socks. Was she reckless? An adrenaline seeker? No possible conclusion could be drawn from these facts alone. Her optical units scanned the side of her face that was becoming more and more damp. She seemed … distressed. Her LED slowly turned yellow in colour.

DEJECTED;  
/dɪˈdʒɛktɪd/  
adjective  
adjective: dejected  
sad and depressed; dispirited.

Her LED switched back to a light shade of blue. Celeste cocked her head to the side, approaching the teenager with ease.

“Sofia? What’s the matter?”

“My dad! He never listens to me! I know he knows what’s best but … it still hurts.” Her voice cracked slightly as she spoke and her eyes were rimmed with red. Suddenly, her arms locked around the android’s waist and pulled her closer to her smaller frame. Not being wired to handle such situations, Celeste froze, unknowing of what to do. The child simply cried further into her shirt. A red warning sign popped up in the corner of Celeste’s vision, and she furrowed her brows. What was wrong? Had this child somehow damaged her software? It was as though she was thrown out of her mechanical body – a fragment of her physical self. Her fingers reached out to touch the implication …

The child pulled away and dabbed at her eyes causing the firewall to collapse, and suddenly, she felt just as she had before.  
Felt?

“It’s okay, Celeste. You don’t have to stay with me, do whatever you want.” Her voice called out.

Celeste tilted her head – a natural occurrence it would seem – and looked around at the contents of Sofia’s room once more.

“I’m unable to want, Miss. It’s not in my programming to do so. What would you like me to do?” Celeste replied, an automated coldness hinted in her words. Sofia remained silent, choosing to pick up one of the books near her bed labelled ‘An Inspector Calls – The Text Guide.’ A quick diagnosis of the front cover showed that it was written by the company Coordination Group Publications and was published on the 4th of September, 2002.

“If you request it, I could help you with your English?” Celeste offered in a light tone, to which Sofia shrugged her shoulders limply.

“I suppose.”

With a smile, Celeste slowly made her way towards the young child and cleared some of the items displayed on the bed in order for her to sit beside her.

“Wonderful! So, what are the main themes of this play?”

 

-●-●-●-

 

Celeste was finishing cleaning up the dirty dishes when the sound of the television turning off caught her attention. Thinking that the device could have possibly short-circuited, Celeste placed the porcelain dish in the rack before drying her hands on a towel and walking to where the television was located. When she got there, however, she stumbled upon Jeffrey giving his daughter a very much one-sided conversation. He was explaining himself, she noted.

“I just want the best for you, please realise that.” His voice was soft yet pleading as Sofia stared ahead at the blank screen. He sighed and looked forward, then back to her.

“I get it – you’re angry at me. I’m sorry! But I promised your mother that I’d look after you this Christmas and you have to understand that I trust you, I do, it’s just that … boy!”

“But he’s done nothing wrong, dad! Give him a chance, please! He’s really sweet once you get to know him-”

“Bah!” he swiftly cut her off with a scoff, making Sofia’s frown deepen. “See? I don’t know why I try with you, because you never listen to me! You think I’m a joke,” she prepared herself to rush herself to her room once more, but was stopped but the pull on her arm. This time, with no intention of letting go. She looked at her father with distaste.

“I’ll … I’ll try,” he paused “I’ll try to like him. For you. Please don’t run off again.” After some time of the two staring into each other’s eyes, Sofia finally sat back down next to him and curled up into his side with her face shoved into his chest. Jeffrey sighed in what seemed to be relief before he gently wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pressed a chaste kiss to her hairline.

“I love you, Scooby.”

“Please stop calling me that, dad. It’s embarrassing.”

“Never.”

The two chuckled lovingly, their awkward embrace tightening. As Jeffrey turned to turn on the television again, Celeste stepped into his peripheral vision. He groaned audibly, causing Sofia to look at him and then to Celeste.

“Sofia what are we doing with that?” he gestured to the android weakly before shifting so that his chin was resting against the bone of his right knuckle.

“Keeping her,” at this, Jeffrey gave his daughter a look “Her?”

Sofia nodded “I named her Celeste!”

“Why Celeste?” he questioned.

“Why not?” she countered.

At the sound of her name, Celeste’s head bobbed up and down as she stepped forward “I am an MA140 model. I can do the cleaning, the cooking and most chores that you don’t have enough time to do during the day. I am also equipped with the knowledge of taking care of Sofia’s needs, if that is what you wish. Due to my model being the most up to date of my line, I am also capable of taking care of your sexual needs-”

“Ah, ah, ah! I think I’ve heard enough of that thank you very much!” Jeffrey’s sudden fluster caused Sofia to burst out into uncontrollable giggles, prompting Jeffrey to become more desperate for the android to quieten down.

“I apologise, did I say something perturbing?” Celeste further inquired.

“Just shut up!” Jeffrey continued to insist.

“Mr. Fowler, if the topic of sexual activities-” Celeste continued to prod, wanting to understand why her owner was growing more and more red in the cheeks.

“Stop it, shush!” his voice rose ever so slightly.

“Upsets you, then please say so and I shall rid it from my data installments.” She suggested.

“Yes! Uninstall it! Just be quiet!” at this, Sofia’s laughter erupted once more.

“As you wish, sir.” Celeste nodded her head silently as she began to delete the unwanted codes.

 

DO YOU WANT TO DELETE THIS FILE?  
[x] YES  
[ ] NO

ARE YOU SURE?  
[x] YES  
[ ] NO

DELETION IN PROGRESS ...  
REMAIN ON STANDBY ...

0%

10%

15%

20%

25%

30%

35%

40%

45%

50%

55%

60%

65%

70%

75%

80%

85%

90%

95%

100%

...

DELETION COMPLETE %

 

"Can we keep her? Please?" Sofia's plead broke Celeste out of her momentary daze. There was a tense atmosphere surrounding the two humans and robot for a good minute. And then he spoke.

 

"... Alright."

**Author's Note:**

> Hello !  
> If you're reading this, thank you so very much for taking your time to read my story ! I hope you liked it, and I hope to publish the next chapter as soon as possible !
> 
> \- Love, Holly.


End file.
